


Contingency

by theSapphireSky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: With Rosie Watson in danger, it's up to Molly to get her to safety.





	

They had prepared for every contingency and been trained for any potentiality.

So when the text came through from a blocked number with a single word, Molly had grabbed the go-bag and tucked the emergency gun into her trousers, swept Rosie from her playpen, and rushed out the door. She dashed onto the street and chucked her phone into the sewer grate, the screen still showing the last text received.

**Sherrinford**

Taking a deep, calming breath, Molly walked quickly down the street. She had eighteen minutes to get out of the city and get Rosie to safety. 

As she came to the corner, a black, unmarked car pulled to a stop in front of her and the driver stepped out.

‘Molly Hooper?’

She eyed him warily. 

‘Mycroft Holmes sent me to take you to the safe house where his brother is waiting for you. Please get in.’

Molly took a step back and, with the hand not holding Rosie, slowly reached behind her and grasped the handle of the gun tucked into her trousers. She knew the procedure and asked, ‘Which brother?’

The man’s face didn’t move. ‘Sherlock.’

Heart thundering, Molly turned her body slightly and pressed Rosie close to her chest as she swung her other arm around and pointed the gun at the man. ‘Wrong answer.’ 

The man jumped into action and tried to pull his own gun, but Molly had already squeezed the trigger and her bullet caught him in the upper chest. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

Screams from passerby and Rosie’s cries were drowned out by the ringing in her ears. Keeping the gun at her side, Molly pushed her way through the gathering crowd and jogged down the street.

Every second she lost put Rosie in further jeopardy.

She now only had sixteen minutes to get out of the city.

Sixteen minutes to get to Sherrinford. 

To safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for now, but I may expand on it. :)


End file.
